User blog:El Alamein/French Revolutionary Militia vs. American Minutemen
Let the revolts begin! As the French Revolutionary Militia, bitter peasants who rose up in arms against their monarchs and overthrew the crown in a bloody coup that climaxed at the siege of the Bastille prison, and the American Minutemen, angry commoners who came face-to-face against their British occupiers in armed conflict, proving their worth at the Battle of Bunker Hill! Both of these renegade factions were ultimately successful in their bloody conflict, but once the powder is loaded and the triggers are pulled, the smoke must clear over a brutal battlefield to decide who is deadliest! French Revolutionary Militia The French Revolutionary Peasants are simply the low-class working force of late 18th-Century France, armed in revolt against the monarchy. They were able to successfully break into armories and steal cutlass swords and muskets (although they were very short on powder) and attacked the French prison known as the Bastille, in order to acquire the powder and munitions they lacked. The peasants even managed to employ several cannon against the walls of the fortress. A bloodbath followed, and the governor of the Bastille was brutalized and decapitated by the mob. The Revolutionary peasants were able to execute their king and queen and ultimately led to the overthrow of the French monarchy. American Minutemen American Minutemen were the militia employed by the thirteen U.S. colonies early in the American Revolutionary War, named so because they were able to be deployed to battle within a minute's notice. They were simply but efficiently armed, with musket and bayonet for their primary weapons and a standard sword for close-quarters combat. The Minutemen were a very organized group, and saw combat especially in the early battles of the revolution, such as at Lexington and Concord, and at Bunker Hill. As the conflict intensified, the militia remained an essential part of the American war effort but saw increasingly less action, as the Colonial army became the primary fighting force in the later years of the war. Battle French Revolutionary Militia: American Minutemen: The ruined streets of a colonial town sit deathly still, the burning buildings crackling quietly and the cobblestone streets torn up, huge chunks of the paved roads thrown aside from cannonfire. Corpses of horses and men line the sides of the street. Five Minutemen wander aimlessly down the road, stunned at the carnage. They gape, blank-eyed, as a group of armed civilians approaches them, filthy from the soot and debris covering them head-to-toe. One of the Americans raises a weary hand in greeting, but the commoners crouch, scowling, and raise their muskets, shouting in French. The Minutemen snap to their sense and scatter as the French militia fire off their Charleville muskets, the inaccurate rounds tumbling through the air and missing the Minutemen. The French stand up and begin to reload their muskets, but the Minutemen regroup and return fire with their Brown Bess muskets, knocking one of the French over, a fist-sized hole in the man's chest. The French stand up quickly and shoot off a second volley, killing a Minuteman with a shot to the neck. "The cannon!" shouts the squad leader of the Minutemen, running back down the street the way they had come. "The cannon! Hurry!" The Minutemen turn tail and run, but the French peasants stand and watch, reloading their muskets lazily. The Minutemen come across their 6-pounder, an impressive artillery piece that stands shining in the rubble. The cannon is loaded, the cannonball rammed down the barrel, and primed before the Minutemen begin to wheel it into position, pushing it back down the road. The work is tiresome and when the Minutemen reach their original position the French are gone. The smoke drifts aimlessly into the air from the ruined buildings ahead of them, and the Minutemen never see the French behind the smoke. The French have brought their own cannon into position and fire the big gun, sending the 8-pound cannonball into the American cannon, and the loaded artillery piece explodes, sending fragmentation everywhere, killing two of the Minutemen. The last two Minutemen stumble to their feet and charge at the French position, swords drawn. The French peasants pick up their cutlasses off the ground and hold their position. The first Minuteman to reach the French runs one of the militiamen through with his Colichemarde. The Frenchman spits blood and slides down off of the blade, dead. The Minuteman turns and gets an enormous whaling hook swung downward at his neck, but he raises the Colichemarde and the hook clangs harmlessly off of the blade. The peasant with the hook stumbles back in shock and backs right into the other Minuteman's Iroquois knife, the sharp blade cutting through his spine. The remaining two French partisans lunge forward with their melee weapons, clubs and daggers. One of the Minutemen trips over the rubble and fumbles in his belt for his dagger, but as he stands up his skull is smashed in with a wooden club. The French gang up on the remaining Minuteman and make vicious, wild swings. The Minuteman counters the first attack with a knife to the crook of the elbow, and the partisan falls back, clutching his wound. The Minuteman takes a dagger to the stomach and looks up to see the French partisan digging the blade in deeply, sneering, but the Minuteman musters the strength to bring up a fist and crack the Frenchman's jaw. He throws his tomahawk at the reeling partisan, catching him in the chest and throwing him back onto a rusty flagpole. The injured partisan looks up, squinting in pain, blood fountaining from his arm. The Minuteman just looks away, leaving the wounded man to his fate, and gazes up into the smoky sky. WINNER: AMERICAN MINUTEMEN Expert's Opinion The Minutemen won because of their mildly superior training and better firearms. Category:Blog posts